


Cloud Parting || Shadouge

by You_Just_Got_Sideswiped



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, sonic unleashed - Fandom
Genre: Another one-shot from Wattpad, Bittersweet, F/M, I'm not sure what to do with the tags, LOL., Shadouge of course!, a bit angsty, chip is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Just_Got_Sideswiped/pseuds/You_Just_Got_Sideswiped
Summary: Shadow the hedgehog, now werehog, is on a quest to restore the broken planet with his new companion he dubbed, Chip. The ebony hedgehog had a sudden run in with a certain female bat. Maybe that run in will help the werehog realize a few things. . ?(SUCKY DESCRIPTION, I KNOW. I did not have a description for this one, so I made it up on the spot.(
Relationships: Rouge the Bat/Shadow the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Cloud Parting || Shadouge

"I sense the dark Gaia energy here. It seems to be very strong." A dark brawny werehog carefully scouted the area from on top of the roofs of Spagonia. Shadow the werehog, and his companion, who he dubbed Chip, are on a quest to bring the broken world back together. It all started from one of Eggman's schemes. 

In an attempt to wake the world-destroying beast, dark Gaia, from its slumber, the world had broken open, letting the Dark Gaia energy engulf the planet. Shadow, who used the chaos emeralds to try to defeat Eggman, was caught in a trap. 

Thinking Eggman was beaten, he let his guard down for a second. Eggman used the chaos energy, along with Shadow's, to power his canon and break open the world. The energy dark Gaia released caused Shadow to turn into a monster by nightfall. 

"They must be going around the city looking for victims to possess! C'mon Shadow, we gotta get 'em!" The little feisty creature put his fists up in the air, ready for a fight. 

Shadow gave an exaggerated sigh, slightly annoyed by Chip's bouncy personality. "I don't think you'll do much fighting. Just hide somewhere, we wouldn't want you to get hurt." Shadow carefully grabbed Chip's little tail. Careful not to accidentally scratch him with his sharp claws. Chip wiggled out of captivity and flew to Shadow's back.

"I'll make sure to cheer you on from the sidelines." The little creature winked and hung onto his back. Shadow's lips turned up at Chip's support. Though he could be overwhelming at times with his curious and bubbly personality, he was a good companion. Chip believed in him. Shadow's arm stretched out to grab a chimney on top of another roof to swing away. It was a quick way of transportation in this form. He wasn't able to move as swiftly in his werehog form compared to his normal self, nor could he balance correctly with his rocket shoes.

Shadow landed on the dim Spagonian streets, stepping cautiously. Chip held a mean expression on his face, showing he was ready to defend himself from the Gaia baddies. 

"Found you, Shadow!" Suddenly, an angry-sounding female shouted from the darkness. A female bat approached him from the darkness, looking down at her pink flip-phone. She walked around him, ranting about how long it took her to find him.

"I've been looking for you all week! Where have you been? Have you heard about what's been happening?" Chip watched the girl go round and round. Rouge's heels clicked over and over again as she walked around him, still looking down at her phone. She stopped in front of him and flipped her phone down. 

"Come on, we need to get going. Sonic and his friends are waiting for us." She grabbed one of his wrists and tried to pull him with her. But he seemed. . . Heavier? 

She looked back to see someone completely different than her partner. A big fluffy mobian stared at her awkwardly, along with a tiny pink creature.

"Wait, you're not. . ." Surprised, she let go of his wrist and backed away. "I'm sorry! I thought you were my partner. . ." She pulled out her phone again and held it against her giant ear. "I could've sworn it was him. . Anyway, I'm very sorry." The bat quickly apologized and turned to run away. She said a quick goodbye, before leaving to find her friend. 

Shadow lifted his large hand, wanting to call after her. But she was already gone. 

"Well that was weird. How come that girl didn't know you were you?" Chip flew up to his. Shadow pulled his hand back and stared at his companion. 

"Well, you are kinda. . And y'know, these guys?" Chip stretched his mouth open referring to Shadow's sharp intimidating fangs. A frown appeared on Shadow's face. Shadow continued to walk forward, but this time, in shame. He let his large arms drag across the ground. Not even his own partner could recognize him.

"Oh, ah, I mean. . . Don't worry! You only look really scary Shadow!" Chip followed Shadow and flew in front of him. "Inside you're the same as ever. I guarantee it!" Chip tried to cheer his companion up, but Shadow groaned and let his head hang lower with each word. "Shaaadow! Cheer up! Uh, chocolate! Want some chocolate?" Chip took out the slab of chocolate he always carried around. He offered it to Shadow. But the black and red werehog did not feel like eating. In fact, he didn't even feel like fighting. He felt ashamed of this form. He was a monster.

Again.

Shadow, head hanging low, followed the cobblestone roads that stretched all throughout Spagonia. He kicked away any trash that rolled by, being pushed by the night wind. But the further he traveled down one street, the more trash that seemed to appear, and the atmosphere felt darker. . .

"Woah, What happened here?" Shadow almost forgot about Chip. He had been quiet- surprisingly -throughout his entire walk. Chip swooped down and lifted an empty-half crushed soda can. 

Shadow's fluffy ears raised as he heard people singing. He and his companion both looked up. There was a tiny crowd of people dancing wildly together. The air seemed like a cloudy purple around them. 

It explained the dark atmosphere. Shadow almost didn't care about the people being possessed. He was still wallowing in his sorrow. 

That is until he heard a familiar voice. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Rouge the bat was being twirled around by Professor Pickle's possessed assistant. His once chocolate brown eyes were now a mix of purple and red. "C'mon babe, let's dance the night away!" Rouge, still being spun by professor Pickle's assistant, pulled away from him. The ivory bat was now free. But with all that spinning, she grew slightly dizzy. She lost her balance and fell onto her bottom. 

"They're all possessed. Chip, take out the camera. I'm going after them." Chip nodded and took out a black camera professor Pickle gave them. When the light from the camera's flash hit the possessed people, they all suddenly stopped and collapsed. 

Dark purple, scary-looking creatures suddenly appeared in the people's place. Rouge looked up at the monsters. Confusion was in her eyes. She'd never seen anything like that ever happen before! The bat stood and faced the purple nightmare-ish creatures. One of them let out a roar before running towards her. 

She flew high up, then swooped down, kicking the creature in its face. It lost its footing and tumbled over, grabbing its face. Rouge attempted to screw kick another, but as she closed in, one grabbed her leg. She gasped as she was thrown into one of the shop walls that lined the street. 

One of the beasts ran to her, closing in for an attack. "I don't quit that easily." The bat struggled to stand up after that blow she took. But it seems that she didn't have to fight. Her sensitive ears twitched when she heard another loud roar. But it was different compared to the creatures' cries. 

Another monster had entered the battle. But it was attacking the purple creatures. 

The purple creatures screeched in fear. To Rouge, they seemed too strong. But the beast seemed to fend them off with ease. The monster grabbed multiple creatures, slamming them in every direction. One hit the lonely street light that was lighting up the scene. Now, the bat could only see the slightly glowing purple fog that appeared in the creatures' place. Once it faded away, they were all gone.

"What was I just doing. . ?" One of the people asked while rubbing their head. Now that those monsters were gone, they seemed to have woken up from their possession. 

The beast that had entered the fight turned to the slightly hurt bat, Rouge. It slowly approached her. The bat did not completely trust it. She backed away from him out of caution. But it caused her to trip on one of her heels and fall back. 

The tall beast stood in front of her. She cursed herself for not being able to see anything. Usually, she'd be able to see things in the dark. Even the darkest of places. But this time, her sight was failing her. 

The beast held out his large hand, offering it to her. Rouge stared at it for a moment. What this beast could do to those other creatures could do that too her as well.

Shadow saw Rouge's hesitance. It was to be expected, though. He wouldn't trust him if he were in her position either. He kept telling himself to pull his hand back and flee. She wouldn't take the hand of a monster. 

His thoughts were proven wrong. He felt her soft glove in his large hand. She struggled to stand even with his support, but eventually, she was able to let go of him. She stood still and stared at him for a moment. Rouge cautiously moved closer, hoping that even in the dark, she could get a better look.

But Shadow did not want her to see him again. He looked away and up to a building. He saw his escape. Without a second thought, his arms stretched to grab the roof. He swung away, He was gone. 

Rouge stumbled forward, wanting to call out for it. The tiny pink creature he was with called after him. "Hey! Wait up!" The little creature shouted after and followed him. 

"Just now. Was that. . Shadow. . ?" The curious bat kept her gaze to the building he used to get away.

"Ahh, that should calm things down around here," An old man approached Rouge. "Chalk another one up for Shadow!" The professor lightly chuckled. He placed his hands behind his back and looked down at the bat. 

The bat turned around and faced the old man. "So, that was Shadow?! Do you know him?" Professor Pickle chuckled once again. He looked to the place where Shadow had left. "Of course, he was just here a moment ago." 

Rouge glanced at the building, then back to the professor. "What's. . . What's happened to him?" 

"I'll happily explain everything. Over a plate of cucumber sandwiches, come now." Rouge nodded and followed the professor.

"Shadow, c'mon! You know that you'll hav'ta talk to her soon." Chip was currently attempting to get Shadow to talk with Rouge. He couldn't keep hiding forever. Even after all of this was over, she'd still want a good explanation. Shadow continued to ignore Chip, angering him. 

Chip finally had enough of Shadow's act. Chip flew right in front of Shadow's face, stopping him in his tracks. 

"Shadow! How come you're acting all mean and stuff? You weren't like this at all until you started thinking about Rogue, or whatever her name was. You've been mean to everyone we've come across after your run-in with her." Chip buzzed at him. Shadow hadn't seen Chip this upset. 

Excluding the time where they ran out of noodles at his favorite noodle shop in Chun-nan.

But the fact that he was upset about this. . . It wasn't his problem. That was something Shadow wanted to sort out himself. "You're making this a bigger deal than it really is." Shadow gently pushed him away with the back of his hand, continuing on his way. 

If steam could really come out of one's ears, it'd be rushing out of Chip's. The mad little creature crossed his arms, almost crushing them together. "No, you're making it big! She could probably help us restore the world. And. . .And maybe even get my memories back!" 

When he noticed Shadow wasn't going to listen, he decided to take matters into his own hands. "Fine, I'll go look for her myself!" Chip yelled. Before he flew away, he turned back to Shadow.

"Y'know, I bet that girl you told me about would want you to. You told me she was kind." Chip spat.

Shadow's eyes widened. He turned around in a split second. "Chip I--" 

He was already gone. 

Chip flew a long-distance across the city. The first place being Professor Pickle's university. Chip asked the professor, and he explained that he told Rouge what had happened with Shadow, Eggman, and the world. He hadn't seen her since. 

Chip had been searching for hours. The sun was starting to set. He was tired but determined to find Rouge. 

Shadow had been frantically searching for someone as well. Chip. Since it was day, he had the advantage of speed by his side. But the sun would soon set. He'd go back to that horrible form. 

He felt guilty about ignoring him the night before and wanted to apologize. But finding a tiny creature in a large city would be challenging. 

Chip, who was growing tired by the second, became sluggish with his flying. "Gotta. . Keep going. . But so tired." He whispered to himself. Chip noticed the street lights start to flicker on. He didn't know where he was. He almost didn't care. 

He spotted a little restaurant on one of the street corners, it had some outside seating. He saw one of the table cloths folded neatly on top of the table. 

Now, it wasn't the comfiest thing, but to Chip, it looked like heaven on earth. 

He zipped over to the table cloth and made himself right at home. "Ah, where have you been all my life?" Chip settled into his make-shift bed, "Just an hour. . . Then I'll look some more." He murmured to himself. 

"Shadow!" Someone called. Chip groaned at the voice disturbing his rest. He covered his big ears and curled up comfy. But the voice would not stop calling. It seemed like it was getting louder. 

'Who could be looking for that big meanie?!' Chip thought irritated. The muffled voice sounded like a woman's voice. 

A woman's voice! Chip, despite being almost dead tired, shot up and looked around. He spotted the same bat that Shadow had been avoiding. His face lit up, he finally had found her!

Well, she showed up at the right time. 

"Hey! Hey lady!" Chip caught Rouge's attention. She turned his way, looking for who called her. When she saw Chip flying toward her, she recognized him from her encounter with Shadow. 

"Woo! You don't know how long I've been looking for you!" Chip stopped in front of her, slumping his shoulders. "You're that thing that was with Shadow. . . Chip! Chip, do you know where he is?" Rouge asked worriedly. Chip opened his mouth, wanting to answer confidently. But he realized something. He left him. "Uh. . I don't know! I left because I was mad at him!" The distressed little creature cupped his face. "He didn't want to look for you, so I went to find you instead. Who knows where he could be now?"   
Chip all of a sudden went dizzy thinking of all the places he could've gone. 

Rouge placed her hands out for the little creature to rest. Chip settled down on her hands and sighed. "Oh. . . The best time to look for him would probably be nighttime. But I'm just so tired!" Chip laid flat on his back slowly starting to fall sleep. "He probably doesn't wanna see me ever again. He's probably all the way. . . On the other side of the world. . ." Chip dozed off after finishing his sentence. Rouge wanted to wake him, but as the little guy said, he spent forever looking for her. 

Shadow was now getting worried. To the point where he was calling Chip's name. He didn't care about the angry people shouting at him to be quiet through their bedroom windows as he passed. 

Rouge's big ears twitched hearing Chip's name being called. It had to be Shadow! 

Rouge held Chip close as she jogged towards Shadow's calls for Chip. The sound of his rocket shoes blasting was getting closer. Sometimes further away, he was moving as well. 

Shadow made a sharp turn down a street he had yet to check. He frantically looked around the dim streets. But something else caught his eye. In front of him, someone was standing confidently in the streets.

Rouge.

He couldn't seem to get a break, could he? 

The raven furred hedgehog skidded to halt. He stopped a few feet away from her. Although he wanted to keep looking for Chip, something told him to pause His. 

Maybe he could finally stop avoiding her. 

They both stood in silence, waiting for the other to speak, or take action. After a moment, Rouge stepped closer to her partner. She held her cupped hands out to him. There his little companion, Chip, was sleeping soundly. Shadow slowly reached out for him. Rouge pulled her hands back to her chest holding him closely again. 

"Please don't run once you have him. . . I just wanna talk." The bat almost whispered. It seemed abnormal for her usual behavior. She was worried about Shadow. Worried enough to not use a flirty one-liner. 

Shadow looked down at his feet, thinking for a moment. A second later, he caught Rouge by surprise. He scooped her up and carried her in his arms. "Not here." He whispered before dashing to his planned destination. 

Although everything felt tense, Rouge couldn't keep her mouth shut. "Carrying me bridal style? How gentlemen like~." She teased him and lifted a hand off Chip, messing with his chest fluff. All she earned was a "hmph," from him. She giggled slightly. 

Shadow gently set her down on top of one of the many high buildings of Spagonia. With this building being slightly higher than the others, it provided more of a view of the city. Shadow walked forward and gazed upon the slightly glowing city. He was soaking up the last few minutes of being normal. Of course, there would always be tomorrow morning, but nevertheless. The nights had never seemed longer to him. He took a deep breath and turned around. 

"So. What do you wanna know?" The ebony hedgehog crossed his arms.

Rouge carefully placed Chip on top of an AC unit where they could both keep an eye on him. Shadow mostly was. The little guy had a thing for sleepwalking. "I only know about what you told the professor. He explained a few things about the Gaia manuscripts, and you. . . Transforming. . But he stated you haven't opened up to anything else." Rouge walked forward to her partner. "What happened up there? What did Eggman do?" 

Shadow turned back around and focused his gaze on the city once again. "I thought it was just another ordinary Eggman attack. But, his plan was more than met the eye. I used the chaos emeralds to use my super form. I'll admit, I was being a bit reckless with them. I took out his entire fleet, and he fled. I followed him of course. He begged for mercy, saying he'd turn over a new leaf," Shadow softly laughed recalling the doctor trying to plead with him. 

"I didn't fall for it. I thought he was done, so I turned to leave. Suddenly, I was caught in something. Right then and there, it felt like thousands of lightning bolts striking me. I felt the chaos emeralds and their power get ripped out of me. I felt my own energy being taken away as well. Replaced by something dark. Something that felt horrible. ." Shadow almost shuddered thinking of those bitter recollections. "The next thing I knew, I was flung out into space as some monster. . . And the chaos emeralds. They're lifeless now." 

Shadow closed his eyes and shook his head. He then glanced at his resting. "I found Chip when I awoke. He doesn't have his memory, but with his abilities and finding these temples, we've been able to restore two of the seven emeralds. I'm sure that he might be apart of this-" 

Shadow suddenly stopped and uncrossed his arms. His body went stiff. "Shadow?" Rouge worriedly put a hand on his shoulder. He wouldn't respond. His eyes widened, and he started to shake. He did his best trying to step away from the edge of the building. He was brought down to his knees, grunting in pain. "Shadow!" Rouge cried worriedly as she bent down to his level. 

"No. . ." Shadow's voice was strained. Rouge bit her lip thinking, was this Shadow's transformation? She stood up and backed away.

Shadow's grunts of pain soon turned into screams of agony. Rouge flinched for each and every one of them. His slick raven-colored fur was growing fluffier. His little fangs grew into big fierce ones. His gloves started to tear open as his hands grew bigger. With one last painful scream, purple fog engulfed him. 

When it cleared, it almost seemed to reveal someone else entirely. He was almost unrecognizable. His breathing was labored and shaky. He could barely keep himself on his knees. Everything hurt. 

Rouge rushed to his side to help support him. She held on to his big arm. She didn't get the chance to ask before he answered.

"I'm fine Rouge. ." Shadow muttered, his deeper sounding voice slightly rasped. He pulled his arm away from her and attempted to stand on his own. He didn't stay up for long though. Shadow's legs gave underneath him. He was still exhausted. "I just need to wait for a second. ." Shadow admitted. 

Rouge felt for him. He was ashamed of this form. It seemed to only bring him pain. 

Rouge fixed her sitting position, crossing her legs and straightening herself. "Come here, Shadow," Shadow grunted and moved closer to her. She warmly smiled and patted her lap. "Lay down on my lap." 

Shadow looked away and mumbled, "No." Rouge rolled her eyes at Shadow's stubbornness. "Is that how you respond to someone who's trying to help you? Especially a lady," She crossed her arms and raised a brow. "Fine." The dark werehog gave in. He laid down on his back with his head on Rouge's lap. 

"Just rest for a minute. Relax. You need it." Rouge looked down at him. She playfully touched the tip of his nose. His eyelids lowered, not exactly wanting to do what she said. But he did. He closed his eyes. Her soft manner already made him feel peaceful. Like. . . Cloud parting. 

It was something Shadow thought of in his head. Throughout all the things he's been through, the feeling came and went. Below is a devastating storm. Filled with all his problems and fears. 

But being here with Rouge, it felt like he was able to go above the clouds and see the sun. No rain, no booming thunder. 

Peace and quiet, that's what it was. The clouds weren't a depressing gray. They were fluffy and white below him. The beautiful blue sky stretched an endless amount of miles. 

Through all the pain and heartache, there were little moments where you would get out of the storm and see the sun. Where you would feel weightless. All your problems washed away. Something to tell you that everything will be okay.

He mentally laughed at himself. If he said that out loud, there is a possibility that he'd sound dumb. He was never really afraid of sounding like a fool in his speeches. Perhaps it was because it wasn't the best example? He stopped thinking too hard about it. It wasn't like he had to explain it to anyone. 

Shadow opened his eyes, curious if Rouge was still looking at him. At the moment, no, she wasn't. Only when she noticed him looking up at her is when she laid her blue eyes on him.

To him, they were more beautiful than any gem she could ever steal. Again, Shadow thought that sounded dumb. Cheesy or cliche, even. But it was true.

The werehog was snapped back into reality. He felt Rouge petting his quills. "I'm not a dog, Rouge," Shadow spoke. She softly laughed and continued. "I know, but it's fun." Shadow rolled his eyes. It was odd, but it was quite pleasant. 

"Are you feeling any better Mr. Werehog?" Rouge teased him, touching his nose once again. Shadow rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Ngh. . Don't take my chocolate. . ." Chip whispered and stirred around in his sleep. 

The two both looked his way. Rouge snickered. "He seems like a nice companion. Is he?" Rouge asked, still staring at Chip. Shadow stared at the sleeping little creature and smirked. "He's got a good heart. He can sometimes be a bit overwhelming, but he's just a bouncy and curious little guy." Rouge looked back at him and nodded. "You ready to get up? Or would you prefer to rest some more?" 

That reminded him, he still has work to do. Time to go back into the storm. And he sighed and nodded. He stood, feeling no pain at all. It went away quicker than all the other times. Rouge was right. . "How do you feel?" Rouge stood. 

Shadow looked at his big hands. ". . .Lighter. . If that's the word." The bat smirked and brushed away her hair. "What did I tell you?" Shadow rolled his eyes. He took a few steps closer to the edge of the building and gazed at the city. Its yellowish streetlights kept the place lit at night. 

"I could come with you." Rouge's voice broke through his little moment. 

He would love that. He would love her company and comfort. He would love every second of it, even the arguments. But he couldn't. It was too dangerous for her. The dark Gaia minions were too strong. "It's too dangerous for you. The dark Gaia minions are merciless." Rouge fluttered her eyelashes and leaned against him. "Looking out for me now, are we? How sweet of you~." She cooed while stroking his big fluffy arms. 

"Everything aside though, are you sure you're going to be okay? You have your limits. Just like everyone else does." Shadow appreciated Rouge's concern, but he had a good feeling that he would be just fine. He wrapped his big fluffy arm around the bat and pulled her close. "I'll be okay." Rouge was a little thrown off by his sudden gesture. But her surprise melted away. Rouge smiled and leaned in closer. 

They both enjoyed this moment. It had been the first time in a while where they got to be alone together. When it was just them, they could be themselves. And even though he had to go, Rouge wanted him to stay. Rouge was a bit saddened, saying that he had to go.

"I think you should get going, Shadow." Shadow turned his gaze over to Rouge. "Yes. But I'd just like to enjoy this. Even for just a few seconds more." Rouge stared into Shadow's calm crimson red eyes. They seemed to almost glow at night. They both were lost in each other's eyes. They didn't even notice someone watching them.

Their heads were brought down from the clouds when they heard a sigh. In front of them, Chip floated with his hands under his chin, staring at them dreamily.

"Just pretend I'm not here. You love birds keep going." Chip winked and continued to stare at them. Shadow grew uncomfortable with Chip's unbroken staring. He let go of Rouge and grabbed Chip but his little fluffy tail. "I think it's time we get going, Chip. On the way, we can talk about something called privacy." Shadow lightly poked Chip with one of his long claws. Chip gave a nervous smile.

The little pink creature slipped out of Shadow's grasp and flew to Rouge. "Your talks are boring though. . . I also wanna stay with batgirl! She seems fun." Chip circled around her and laughed. Rouge placed her hand up to her mouth, laughing a little. "You can come to me once you boys saved the world. It's not gonna fix itself y'know." 

"Roger that. One fixed planet coming right up!" Chip straightened his posture and saluted her. He flew back to Shadow and settled onto his shoulder. "We won't let you down, miss! Now come on, let's go Shadow." Chip's enthusiasm caused him to pull on Shadow's fur. "Settle down Chip, we're going." Shadow ruffled Chip's fluffy white hair with a single finger, beginning to depart. Rouge put her hands on her hips, grinning slightly. 

"You two be careful now! Chip, don't be afraid to snag a gemstone for me if you see one." Rouge playfully winked at the little creature. "You got it Miss!" Chip shot her a thumbs up. "Don't encourage bad behavior, Rouge." Shadow scolded her, still walking away. "I'll do what I want."The bat spoke in a flirty tone. She stuck her tongue out, despite him not being able to see her. Shadow didn't even bother with this side of her. 

"Again though, you two come back safe, okay?" Rouge's flirty tone was altered into a slightly concerned one. Shadow stopped and turned his head back to her ever so slightly. He smiled, letting his sharp teeth show. "We will." The werehog answered before reaching for another roof, launching himself away from her. Chip exclaimed multiple goodbyes to the bat, watching her fade into the distance. 

Rouge laughed while waving goodbye to Chip and Shadow. She hoped that she'd be able to see them soon. Chip was quite the little companion. She especially longed for Shadow's return. She missed the ebony hedgehog already. Lately, he had been on her mind often. The same for the dark hedgehog himself. . .

Shadow and Chip reached the outskirts of the city, where there were lesser houses. Shops were scarce as well. Shadow peaked up at the stars. They were more noticeable without the city lights. 

His thoughts that were once roaring seemed to have calmed. He had Rouge to thank for that. Shadow came to a complete stop. With his head still directed to the bright stars, he closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. For once he felt he could really enjoy the night in this form. 

"You like her." Chip teased him and poked his neck. Shadow slumped his shoulders. "I will leave you right here if you don't stop," Shadow growled. Chip laughed and flew off of his shoulder. He instead settled on top of Shadow's head, right between his ears. Shadow stood quiet for a moment, enjoying the calm environment. 

"I do," Shadow admitted under his breath. Chip grinned hearing those words. Shadow took one last deep breath before continuing on his mission. The quicker this was done, the sooner he'd be able to see her. 

It confused him. Out of all the times he'd been away from her, why now did he long for her? He did miss her sometimes when he was gone, but now, he wanting her to be right next to him. He knew it was because he loved her. He knew the emotions. 

Well, he knew what they were. He just didn't understand him.

"Hey, Shadow? Are you okay?" Shadow opened his eyes, Chip was hanging upside down from his head, almost worried. "We haven't gotten really far, but do ya need a break? We can take one. If that's what's wrong." 

Shadow shook his head. He was touched by Chip's worry, of course. "Then, what's wrong? If you wanna tell me. . ." Chip's ears slightly drooped as he played with Shadow's fur. Shadow looked behind him, letting the silence linger for a moment. 

"I'm just missing someone. Already."


End file.
